


Прерванный делопроизводством половой акт (Coitus Interruptus with Paperwork)

by Gewi



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bureaucracy, Crack, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Face-Fucking, Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, Marathon Sex, Other, Riding, Sexual Humor, Smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gewi/pseuds/Gewi
Summary: О Падении. Прямиком на член Кроули, ни на что не отвлекаясь, даже на заполнение соответствующих бумаг.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Прерванный делопроизводством половой акт (Coitus Interruptus with Paperwork)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coitus Interruptus with Paperwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812733) by [mountagrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountagrue/pseuds/mountagrue). 



Вот в чём дело: по сути, Падение не меняло того, каким ты был человеком, эм… ангелом… существом. Теоретически, оно должно быть результатом тех изменений, что уже произошли. Само по себе Падение – всего лишь весьма драматичное сокращение: твой метафизический статус меняется, а личность – нет.

В любом случае, шок из-за увольнения и стремительное смешение эфирных и оккультных энергий в момент, когда тебя отрезали от небесных сил и заменили их превосходящими демоническими силами, что ж… непосредственный результат всего этого – небольшая потерянность новоиспечённого демона. Это пора зашкаливающих эмоций и чрезвычайно слабого самоконтроля. Учитывая разницу во вкусах ангелов и демонов, можно сказать, что это оккультный эквивалент полёту в Вегас, с приёмом всей доступной наркоты и пробуждением с интересными новенькими татуировками.

Когда (подумать только!) бюрократическая машина небес сместила Азирафеля совершенно дилетантским способом, связанным с переводом баз данных на новое тысячелетие, и никто на самом деле не понимал, как именно он происходит… это явилось для него полной неожиданностью и напоминало ситуацию, когда стакан воды, из которого ты решаешь сделать здоровенный глоток, внезапно оказывается стаканом неразбавленной водки. Разумеется, Азирафель ненадолго задумался о штурме небесных бастионов и требовании ответов, а так же о значительно более рациональном выходе: свернуться в клубок и смириться. Хотя в итоге он мог поступить так, как и всегда.

Он появился на пороге квартиры Кроули с бутылкой вина и сказал: 

– Так. Ты помнишь тот раз в Риме?

Кроули почти идеально помнил Тот Раз В Риме. В Тот Раз В Риме они напились достаточно, чтобы слишком сблизиться, дышать одним воздухом, внезапно поднять глаза и увидеть в чужом взгляде определённое желание… и чтобы поспешно отпрянуть, протрезветь, оправить одежды и согласиться с тем, что слишком опасно для ангела и демона даже думать о чём-то таком.

Кроули также довольно хорошо помнил каждый раз в истории, когда их руки едва соприкасались, взгляды задерживались друг на друге, а тлеющие угли взаимного притяжения разгорались лишь для того, чтобы снова быть потушенными.

Окинув метафизическим взглядом ауру Азирафеля, Кроули пару раз открыл и закрыл рот, затем отложил свои многочисленные вопросы до лучших времён и протянул руку.

Вино они так и не открыли.

~

Ситуация едва ли пробыла в стадии «всё стандартно: через жопу» десять минут, когда Гавриил понял, что она стремительно переходит в состояние «форменный пиздец».

– О чём ты говоришь, что значит, я не имею необходимых полномочий? – кричал он на сжавшуюся от страха подчинённую с планшетом, пытавшуюся, явно вопреки базовым инстинктам, показать написанное. – Я грёбаный архангел Гавриил! Я и есть необходимые полномочия.

– Просто, я имею в виду, помните тот раз, когда Азирафель посылал нам заявления в трех экземплярах каждый час на протяжении шести недель, в которых просил продолжать не развоплощать его из-за чумы? – помощница ассистента менеджера по подшивке и штампованию старалась изо всех сил. – И тогда вы сказали, чтобы он… сделал с собой кое-что чрезвычайно телесное… и чтобы Эндимиэль, вы ведь помните моего начальника Эндимиэля? Чтобы он сделал что угодно, чтобы проблема Исчезла?

– Конечно, Бароккоэль, звучит очень похоже на мои слова, – сказал Гавриил ангелу низшего уровня, имя которой было Бериллиэль. – И что?

Помощница ассистента менеджера по подшивке и штампованию Бериллиэль сглотнула, образно говоря, ведь она была на сто процентов эфирной, и нырнула в омут с головой:

– Видите ли, оказалось, что для этого достаточно дать Азирафелю карт-бланш на свершение земных чудес ниже пятого уровня?

– Это я помню. Пришлось послать ему выговор за злоупотребление. – Гавриил сложил руки на груди – И?

-Ну…Что ж, самым эффективным способом дать ему карт-бланш было… было назначение его на должность специалиста по утверждению бюджета данного подразделения? Ну, чтобы он мог сам одобрять свои действия? На той должности всё равно никого никогда не было? – Гавриил начал (только не это!) притопывать ногой. Бериллиэль скривилась. – Полагаю, вы знаете, что в нашем подразделении я на самой низкой должности, так что разжаловать меня некуда, и это всё в любом случае не было моей идеей.

~

Из всех частей тела, которыми он управлял, будучи сверхъестественным существом, физически изображавшим человека, Азирафелю, вероятно, сильнее всего нравился рот.

Все эти годы он использовал его для множества вещей, начиная со стандартных «не бойся» и осанн. Затем шли улыбки, поджимание губ, разговоры, свист, питьё и поглощение пищи, включавшие всасывание, откусывание, глотание, прихлёбывание, потирание нёба языком, попытки убрать кусочки пищи между зубами и так далее. А так же откусывание заусениц, то недовольное выражение лица, что заставляло Кроули исполнять девять его просьб из десяти, и только разок или два – высовывание языка с коротким «бе».

Список вещей, которые он подумывал сделать своим ртом, включавший в себя, например, прижимание его к какой-нибудь части Кроули, был значительно более обширен и сам по себе служил причиной для обгрызания ногтей и, вероятно, принятия разумной дозы алкоголя.

Так что, раз уж представилась возможность…

Он, конечно же, начал с поцелуев. Долгих, чувственных, слегка неуклюжих поцелуев, значительно увлажнившихся, как только они пустили в дело языки. Всё это было восхитительно, но наталкивало на мысли о других местах, куда бы он мог засунуть свой язык, а потом одно за другое… Что ж. Теперь он уложил Кроули на спину поперёк его же собственного нелепого стола, брюки исчезли. Одну ногу Кроули согнул так, как может, наверное, только отчасти змей, а другую перекинул через плечо Азирафеля, вцепился тому в волосы и издавал абсолютно чудесное «а-а-а», когда тот жадно впивался в его горячую… эм, сладострастное лоно [1].

Азирафель мечтал о Кроули во всех известных ему смыслах, но данный акт определённо был жемчужиной его фантазий, и всё происходящее было очень на них похоже. Подрагивающее бедро рядом с его ухом; очаровательные короткие рыжие волоски, трущиеся о его щеки; твердый маленький бугорок, который можно нежно задеть зубами и ласкать языком, пока Кроули не начнёт звать его по имени, словно на него снизошло откровение; плоть, сочащаяся вязкой ароматной жидкостью, покрывшей его лицо самой сутью Кроули – всё это было великолепно, лучше рая, он бы с радостью повторял до тех пор, пока та дурацкая птица не сумеет выклевать из горы макет интимного рельефа Кроули планетарного масштаба.

Когда он большими пальцами раскрыл Кроули, чтобы языком проникнуть глубже, издаваемые тем восхитительные звуки стали просто неописуемо возбуждающими. Тут Азирафель осознал, что ему попросту нечем возбуждаться – он так спешно накинулся на Кроули, что даже не приложил усилия. Он моментально исправил оплошность и тут же почти пожалел об этом, обнаружив сильно промокшие брюки. Но как же чудесно было ощущать Кроули, сжимающегося вокруг его языка, и своё собственное отзывающееся тело, даже если он не мог протянуть тому руку помощи в эту минуту.

Так или иначе, Азирафель был весьма занят, весело проводя время внизу, так что его никак нельзя винить в том, что он не заметил Гавриила, вошедшего в комнату со стопкой небесной документации и теперь распахивавшего рот, подобно очень самодовольной форели.

-Аз… Азирафель, – простонал Кроули несколько менее возбуждённым тоном, чем прежде, и Азирафель обеспокоенно поднял голову.

– Говори, если это слишком, дорогой, – начал он, желая предоставить Кроули на выбор другие виды активности из своего длинного списка.

– Я скажу, что это слишком, – прозвучал голос Гавриила из-за его спины. – Я имею в виду, я знал, что ты ешь… суши… но _это_?

Азирафель застонал и уткнулся лбом Кроули в лобок, от чего тот вскрикнул и выскользнул из-под него, что было замечено и оставлено для дальнейшего изучения.

– Гавриил, – вздохнул он, – Прямо сейчас ты не входишь в число моих любимцев. Если ты здесь, чтобы позлорадствовать…

– Я здесь по поводу…

– …тогда, иди нахрен, будь любезен.

– …документации.

– Чего?

– Не умничай, Азирафель, – Гавриил фыркнул, – просто подпиши здесь, пожалуйста.

И он шлёпнул планшет Кроули на бедро.

– Позвольте? – слабо сказал Кроули.

Азирафель закатил глаза, нацарапал что-то в документе и погрузился обратно.

– Ладно, – Гавриил поморщился, – я тогда просто… – и изобразив неясный, но явно презрительный жест, исчез.

– Это было весьма странно… – начал Кроули, но Азирафель на пробу положил ему руку на живот, большим пальцем касаясь клитора, пока просовывал язык обратно, что довольно сильно отвлекало.

~

– Да вы издеваетесь, – уныло произнес Гавриил.

Более решительный, чем его подчинённая, Эндимиэль бесстрастно передвинул форму обратно:

– Его Благодать была ограничена в обход установленных процедур. В таких случаях вы заполняете экстренную 3√Dk1, если конечно, вы не планируете полную PIP с ежемесячными 6}∆ подписями всех заинтересованных лиц. Я не могу перераспределить его эфирное сияние, его запасную арфу или его место без отметки о том, что он от них отказался.

Ангелы слегка пожали плечами, показывая, что происходящее было вне их власти.

Гавриилу захотелось потереть переносицу (в переносном смысле, ведь в раю у вас определённо не может разболеться голова):

– Хорошо, давайте действовать. Эту … 3√Dk1 форму он должен подписать лично?

– Если только он не назначил доверенное лицо, – уточнил Эндимиэль, – тогда мне надо лично увидеть форму HH™✓4•π…

– Неважно, – застонал Гавриил.

~

Они уже опробовали вагинальный фингеринг, минет, анальный фингеринг и римминг, немного отклонившись от курса между первыми двумя, потому что Кроули настоял на том, чтобы Азирафель хотя бы разделся, а увидев, насколько тот мокрый, ещё и на том, чтобы тот тёрся о его бедро, пока знакомит с остальным списком. Теперь Азирафель вкладывал всю свою неиссякаемую свежую после Падения энергию в то, чтобы уделить заднице Кроули достаточное внимание. Кроули изогнулся над столом, постанывая, с зажатым между животом и столешницей членом, что оказалось удивительно возбуждающим, а Азирафель нависал над ним, вцепившись одной рукой в волосы, а другой – в плечо, и нещадно вбивался в его задницу. 

Не то чтобы Кроули никогда не фантазировал о таком обращении со стороны своего ангела, просто он предполагал, что того придётся сначала как следует поуговаривать, а не всего лишь прокричать «выеби меня, выеби меня, выеби меня», пока язык Азирафеля вытрахивает из него мозги вместе со спермой, после чего тот просто выдохнет «ну ладно», отрастит член и перейдёт к делу. С другой стороны, его любовник больше не был ангелом.

Азирафель уже один раз кончил внутрь, так что каждый глубокий неудержимый толчок вызывал то распутно-прекрасное хлюпающее ощущение, что напоминало ему о хорошо оттраханной вагине, когда та была абсолютно мокрой (определённо в списке). При этом его собственный член скользил по смазке на стеклянном столе, и пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы яйца не бились так сильно о край [2]. Он помнил, как провёл собственный приход после Падения в основном в поисках укромных мест, чтобы скрыться от худших проявлений коллективной травмы целой армии бунтарей, пока другие новоиспечённые демоны пытались убедить друг друга в том, что они в абсолютнейшей норме, гадские небеса им и даром не нужны, глянь, Сатана, без рук. А так было намного лучше. На самом деле, он оказался весьма впечатлен прошлым самоконтролем Азирафеля, если именно эти неистовые желания он сдерживал до сего момента.

При этом Азирафель ещё не закончил с оральной частью своего списка задач, но Кроули так славно просил, да и не то чтобы он не мог вернуться к этой части позже. В любом случае, оказалось, что половой акт полностью окупал затраченные усилия. Чудесные сексуальные звуки, что издавал Кроули, приобрели ритмичный горловой оттенок, будто каждый толчок резонировал прямо через его тело и вырывался из глотки. А ощущения того, как он сжимается вокруг члена Азирафеля, словно пытаясь вернуть скользкому от спермы каналу изначальную совершенную тесноту… этого ощущения хватало, чтобы Азирафель начал лениво мечтать о наращивании усилия. Да, может в следующий раз он будет увеличивать обхват пока не растянет Кроули до предела, пока он не станет заполнен настолько, что не сможет сжаться, не изменив строение мышц… и Азирафель проследит, чтобы он был слишком занят для этого…

Гавриил прочистил горло.

– Да ты… изде… ваешься, – простонал Кроули.

– В самом деле, я думал, вы уже закончили со всем этим … – Гавриил наморщил нос и повел широким жестом в их сторону, – _этим_. Я к тому что, я готов понять попытки объединить усилия со своими новыми… коллегами, но ты переступаешь черту. В любом случае, Азирафель, ещё чуть-чуть по хозяйственной части…

Азирафель вздохнул:

– Знаешь, я думал, что одно из преимуществ Падения – отсутствие необходимости иметь дело… – он отпустил волосы Кроули, чтобы повторить жест, – со всем _этим_. Серьёзно? Ещё больше писанины?

– Я рад этому не больше твоего, мелкий ты говнюк, – сказал Гавриил безо всякого выражения, – а теперь сделай лицо попроще и подпиши. Здесь, – Азирафель закатил глаза, но всё же протянул руку за планшетом. – Нужны подписи в пунктах 2, 5 и 13 через ∆, – Гавриил помахивал планшетом.

– Кхм! – донеслось от Кроули, стучавшего пальцами по столу.

– Да, дорогой, одну секунду, – сказал Азирафель, подписывая пункты 2, 5 и 13 через ∆.

– Нет-нет, разумеется, – Кроули подался бёдрами назад в попытке насадиться на всю длину, одновременно возбуждённо и раздражённо – сочетание сродни тем коротким неоновым шортам, что он носил в 80-е. – Я и сам себя займу.

Что ж. С этим Азирафель мириться не собирался.

– Прошу меня извинить, – сказал он, отдавая планшет. Затем расставил ноги Кроули пошире, ухватил его за бедра и продолжил засаживать с удвоенной интенсивностью.

– Так… то… лучше, – стонал Кроули.

– Ладно, – сказал Гавриил. – Не надо меня провожать.

~

– Ни в коем случае. Нет, нет, нет, нет. Найн. Не. Не-а.

Метатрон пожал плечами:

– Годовой отчет всегда содержит полный комплект подписей Начал. Невыгодно смотрится, если их количество меняется то так, то сяк, не правда ли?

– Я тебе покажу «то так, то сяк», – бормотал Гавриил еле слышно.

– Уверен, уж кто-нибудь покажет, – радостно ответил Метатрон, прежде чем исчезнуть.

~

– Вот тебе и демоническая выносливость, – поддел Азирафель, глядя, как Кроули плюхнулся на кровать, до которой они всё же добрались, и жалобно застонал.

– _Ангел_ , – проскулил Кроули, – Ой бля, прости. Я… _Азирафель_. Я кончил… примерно от восьми до одиннадцати раз подряд, а ты только что высосал свою собственную сперму из моей задницы как в каком-то чрезвычайно специфическом порно. Дай мне… херову… минутку!

Азирафель притопнул ногой, слегка покраснев от выражений Кроули:

– Тогда, я полагаю, раз ты не заинтересован в следующем пункте списка…

– Сатана, помоги, – пробурчал Кроули, – что за следующий пункт?

– О, дело в том, что я надеялся переключиться здесь обратно на, э, губы… – он махнул рукой в сторону паха. – И, ну, забраться на тебя и скакать, как очень развязная наездница?

– Нгк, – сказал Кроули, когда его член, заслуженно отдыхавший прижавшись к животу, удивительно быстро вернулся в строй. Азирафель нежно ему улыбнулся.

Кроули щёлкнул пальцами, поймал возникшую из воздуха бутылку с ледяной водой, выпил её залпом (потрясающе работающее горло) и выбросил обратно в пустоту [3].

– О, хорошо, – сказал Азирафель, сосредотачиваясь на нижних областях. Он подумал, что мог бы воссоздать влагалище с размерами и чувствительными точками идеально подходящими к органу, которым располагал Кроули, и тем самым сберечь, так сказать, их общие усилия.

Кроули поднял палец в классическом жесте, означавшем «одну секунду». Потом снова щёлкнул пальцами другой руки, поймал бутылку, теперь уже с каким-то новомодным «энергетическим напитком», обещавшим восполнение электролитов, полностью осушил её и вновь куда-то закинул.

Азирафель кашлянул.

Кроули утёр рот, а «одну секунду» превратилось в «продолжай».

– А, – сказал Азирафель. – Ладно.

Он подполз к своему любовнику (Силы небесные! У него был любовник! У него был _Кроули_!) и разместился сверху, не тратя попусту время. Одной рукой жадно схватив член Кроули, а другой опёршись на его жилистое бедро, Азирафель пару секунд подразнил себя нежной полной головкой, пока тот тихо стонал: влажное скольжение вверх до клитора и снова вниз, к плотно сжатому входу. Он медленно опустился и почувствовал нырнувшую внутрь головку.

– О! – к ощущению нужно было немного привыкнуть, но в то же время сразу захотелось больше, глубже… и теперь ничто не удерживало его от того, чтобы получить абсолютно всё желаемое.

– О, бля, – простонал Кроули, когда Азирафель начал ритмично подниматься и опускаться на него, крепко сжимая и хрипло дыша, пока брал то, что хотел от Кроули снова, снова и снова…

– Даже знать не хочу, какой телесной мерзостью ты теперь занимаешься, Азирафель, – заявил Гавриил, внезапно обнаружившийся рядом с кроватью и крепко закрывавший глаза рукой. Другой рукой он пихнул под нос Азирафелю какие-то бумаги. – Пожалуйста, подпиши их побыстрее, тебе не нужно вчитываться, и так тот ещё денёк выдался.

Азирафель дышал часто и глубоко. И к тому же не прервал своего занятия. В то же время Кроули начал хихикать.

– Я тут немного занят, Гавриил, – задыхаясь, сказал Азирафель, – не вижу причин… плясать под вашу дудку… образно говоря, конечно… раз Небеса меня… изгнали.

Кроули смеялся уже слегка истерически, прикрыв глаза рукой и покачивая бёдрами в такт движениям Азирафеля.

Гавриил скорчил гримасу, будто шиншилла, сунувшая голову в ведро с краской:

– Азирафель, не усложняй мне работу.

– А то что? – спросил Азирафель. – Я уже пал. Ваши… сложности… больше не моя проблема.

– Это мы ещё посмотрим, – мрачно сказал Гавриил и исчез.

– Азирафель, – прохрипел Кроули, – я тебя охереть как люблю.

Азирафель замер, давая им обоим время обдумать сказанное.

– Что ж, я… – ответил он пару мгновений спустя, – я тебя тоже люблю, родной, – он приблизил руку Кроули к своему лицу и поцеловал пальцы, а потом потянул её вниз, туда, где соединялись их тела, – а теперь не мог бы ты…

– Твои желания для меня – закон, – заявил Кроули с усмешкой.

~

Михаил завернула за угол и почти врезалась в Гавриила, который выглядел взъе… менее опрятно, чем обычно. Она пытливо приподняла брови.

– Михаил, – вежливо сказал Гавриил, – мне нужно попытать тебя вопросами, фигурально выражаясь, разумеется, ха-ха. Кто именно собирал подписи Падших для увольнительной документации после Восстания?

Михаил нахмурилась:

– Увольнительная документация?

Улыбка Гавриила била все рекорды приклеенности:

– Приказ о переводе? PIP? Экстренная форма 3√Dk1?

– А. Гавриил, ты мог быть слегка… занят и не заметил, что мы не применяли эти формы до Восстания. Вообще-то Метатрон так пристально отслеживает всю документацию как раз потому, что это позволяет выйти за рамки привычного мышления и помочь избежать такого рода вещей в будущем.

Гавриил долго сверлил её немигающим взглядом. А потом сказал:

– Да. Нам определённо стоит… избегать такого рода вещей.

~

Ангельский статус Азирафеля был восстановлен без пышных церемоний в тот момент, когда он запихивал четырнадцать [4] твёрдых дюймов Кроули в глотку. Тот, открыв второе дыхание, бездумно стонал и трогал себя обеими руками, пока Азирафель, вцепившись ему в волосы, вбивался в рот снова и снова… пока не перестал.

– Ой… да ну… – сказал он едва слышно.

Кроули открыл глаза и попытался выразить одними лишь бровями общее беспокойство как за состояние Азирафеля, так и конкретное – по поводу его члена. Эффективность оказалась так себе.

– Дорогой, боюсь, я поторопился, – сказал Азирафель, вытаскивая. Из недр горла Кроули раздалось легкое поскуливание. – Кроули, – резко окликнул Азирафель и изобразил рукой нечто сложное, что-то вроде движения сверху вниз по телу, но с пятимерным поворотом, указывающим на сверхъестественную форму.

– Да-д… _о_. Это… ну. Вот, значит, как.

Азирафель напряжённо кивнул.

Кроули поднялся с колен и подпёр собой соседнюю стену, чрезвычайно при этом походя на человека, засунувшего руки в карманы, хотя одежды на нем не было. Какое-то время оба молча обдумывали ситуацию. В конце концов Кроули спросил:

– Но они… они же не могут тебя наказать за то, что ты делал пока был. Ну, знаешь. В отпуске. Правда?

– Наверное, нет, – мрачно ответил Азирафель.

– Хорошо. Так мы просто… ну… забудем обо всем случившемся?

Азирафель слегка скривился, но снова явил свой костюм:

– Полагаю, так и следует поступить, – он поднял глаза и закусил губу, – я надеюсь, ты знаешь, мой дорогой…

Кроули махнул на него рукой, упорно не желая становиться менее голым:

– Да-да, я тоже… – и выдохнул немного тоскливо, – …ангел.

~

А несколькими годами позже на кладбище Кроули вручили зловещую корзину. Но это уже другая история.

**Author's Note:**

>   1. Некоторые вещи даже пьянящий коктейль из эндорфинов и магический кризис идентичности не изменят. [ к тексту ]
>   2. Для пыток гениталий следовало находиться в определённом настроении, и честно говоря, какой вообще смысл быть демоном, который всё равно не размножается, если ты не можешь спрятать яички внутрь, когда хочется. . [ к тексту ]
>   3. Она вернулась в торговый автомат к полным бутылкам, просто чтобы сбивать с толку и раздражать людей, ведь такого рода вещи упрощали отчётность по расходованию оккультных сил. Но так как он был не совсем уж конченным ублюдком, бутылка отправилась в автомат рядом с приёмной премьер-министра. [ к тексту ]
>   4. Кроули продолжал настаивать на том, чтобы Азирафель отрастил ещё несколько дюймов. Должна же быть от раскладывающихся челюстей какая-то польза помимо сокрытия улик, когда Хастур ловит тебя за вязанием крошечного миленького свитера в змеином стиле для твоего сородича. [ к тексту ]
> 



End file.
